


Past Tense

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Death Star, Double Drabble, shameless Discworld references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader gives Leia a lesson in grammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. ( Nor am I John Snow.)

She sat in the holding cell, counting nerfs. She had been terrified, for the first hour or so, had gradually settled for being scared, and was now bored out of her mind. It was almost a relief was the door hissed open and Vader strode in. The feeling was shattered when a softly humming orb followed him.

The stormtroopers marched out, the door whooshing shut behind them. Vader glanced at the torture droid, and it crumpled to the floor. Leia looked at it, then up at Vader. There was an ominous silence for about five minutes, broken only by the hissing of Vader’s respirator.

She continued to stare at him. Finally he gave a nervous sounding couch and mumbled something inaudible. Seeing the look on her face, which was something along the lines of ‘Who are you and what have you done with Darth Vader’, he straightened and said, in tones vaguely resembling his usual growl:

**"Leia, I am your father."**

She raised an eyebrow. Was that really the best he could come up with?

"Sure. And my mother is the Queen of Naboo."

**"Was."**

"What?"

**"I said was. It’s called the past tense."**


End file.
